1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple-use painter's tool comprising a plastic attachment which fits securely over the top rim of an open paint can and is adapted for holding and cleaning painting tools, and also has a scraping edge useful in numerous applications.
2. Description of the Prior art
Holders for painting implements which are supported by a paint container are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,686 to Carter, shows a holder for paint brushes mounted on the rim of an open paint can. U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,217 to Ritter, shows a paint brush support attached to the outside of a paint can. Both of these prior art patents make references to, and have cited, a large number of prior art references. None of the references, however, show the inventive features of the present invention.